BaejinHoon Fic
by Babychickjojang
Summary: [UPDATE] Hanya beberaa cerita dari Bae Jinyoung dan Park Jihoon. WANNAONE;YAOI;BaeJinHoon;WinkDeep.
1. Chapter 1

**Jangan merajuk**

 **Cast :**

 **Bae Jinyoung x Park Jihoon**

 **D.L.L**

 **Produce 101 Season 2 – T. YAOI, AU, OOC, and Typo. Romance, Fluff.**

.

.

.

Hari ini, hari yang sangat melelahkan dan menyebalkan bagi Jihoon. Baik fisik maupun batin. Pertama, secara fisik ia lelah mengurus persiapan gelar kreasi siswa yang mengharuskannya diam ruang osis hampir beberapa jam suntuk tanpa ditemani siapaun, catat tanpa ditemani. Seharusnya ia dibantu oleh si ketua osis karna ia menjabat sebagai wakilnya, tapi si ketua osis yang diketahui bernama Kim Jaehwan itu tidak hadir dengan beralibi ada urusan penting yang sangat genting.

"Cih, penting apanya. Pacaran disebut acara yang sangat penting dan genting? Dasar pak tua." Cibir Jihoon sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

Dan yang kedua, Jihoon kesal dengan kekasihnya. Bagaimana tidak kesal, Jihoon ditinggal oleh kekasih jeleknya yang sialnya tampan itu. Jihoon merengut kesal ketika ingat dengan Bae Jinyoung, kekasihnya.

"Aku kesal dengan orang itu. Meninggalkan kekasihnya ini sendirian disekolah yang sudah mulai sepi. Heol! Lihat saja nanti Bae Jinyoung" Gerutu Jihoon sambil berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. .

.

.

Jihoon akhirnya sampai rumahnya. Ia melepaskan sepatunya dan menyimpannya dirak. Ia mengambil sandal rumah dan memakainya. Jihoon mengerutkan keningnya karna suasana rumahnya yang tumben sekali sangat sepi seperti tidak berpenghuni.

Jihoon mengendikkan bahunya tidak mau ambil pusing dan pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minum, ia haus omong-omong. Jihoon melihat kertas warna yang ditempel dikulkas menggunakan magnet dan mengambilnya.

" _Jihoonie, ibu dan ayah pergi kerumah nenek karna nenek sedang sakit. Maaf ibu tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya. Mungkin ibu dan ayah akan pulang tiga hari lagi. Ibu sudah siapkan makanan untukmu, tinggal kau panaskan saja._

 _Jangan nakal selama ibu dan ayah tidak dirumah. Jangan membuat rumah berantakan. Oh iya, kalau kesepian hubungi saja Jinyoungmu itu ya. Tapi ingat jangan membuat hal-hal aneh. Oke sayang?_

 _Love_

 _Ibu dan ayah,"_

Jihoon mendecak sebal karna pesan dari ibunya ini. Ibunya pikir ia masih anak-anak apa? Dia sudah delapan belas tahun jika ibunya tidak lupa.

"Ibuku ini benar-benar. Dan apa-apaan tadi menghubungi orang itu? Tidak. Aku masih dengan kesal dengan orang itu. Aaarrhhgg aku membencimu Jinyoung!" Jihoon pergi dari dapur dan menuju kamarnya.

.

.

Sesampainya dikamar, Jihoon langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya diranjang empuknya itu dan memejamkan matanya sejenak. Setelah dirasa cukup, Jihoon mengambil handuk dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, tubuhnya sungguh lengket.

Setelah beberapa menit, Jihoon keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang tv. Jihoon menggunakan kaus oblong putih dan celana hitam selutut. Saat sedang menikmati acara menontonnya, bel rumahnya berbunyi. Jihoon mendecak sebal karna sudah menganggu acara menontonnya.

"Ck! Menganggu. Siapa juga yang bertamu jam segini? Kurang kerjaan saja" Gerutunya sambil menuju pintu utama. Dan dibukanya pintu utamanya, Jihoon menghela nafasnya saat tau orang yang bertamu itu. Sedangkan orang yang memencet bel sebelumnnya hanya menatap si tuan rumah dengan raut wajah ciri khasnya.

"Mau apa kesini?" Tanya Jihoon to the point.

"Aku disuruh ibumu menemanimu. Karna ia takut anaknya ini ketakutan dan kesepian karna ditinggal sendiri" Jawabnya, Jihoon merengut lucu.

"Aku tidak mau ditemani olehmu"

"Lalu kau ingin ditemani siapa? Sudahlah, aku ingin masuk. Diluar cukup dingin" Ucap orang itu, Jihoon masih diam ditempatnya.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau! Pulang saja sana" Ucap Jihoon sambil mendorong tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Orang otu hanya mengerutkan keningnya bingung karna tingkah kekasihnya ini.

"Kau ini kenapa Jihoon?" Tanya Jinyoung -sitamu- , Jihoon menatap Jinyoung dengan bibir yang ia majukan beberapa senti.

"Aku kesal padamu" Jawab Jihoon dengan tangan yang dilipatkan didada. Jinyoung hanya menghela nafas mendengar alasan kekasihnya ini. Hah~ mulai lagi, pikirnya.

"Jelaskan didalam saja okay? Lebih baik kita masuk, aku takut nanti kau sakit. Angin malam tidak baik untukmu" Jinyoung melangkahkan kakinya pergi ke dalam rumah, karna merasa tidak diikuti, Jinyoung menoleh kebelakang dan benar saja Jihoon masih diam ditempatnya.

"Ayolah sayang, jangan merajuk disitu" Jinyoung menarik tangan Jihoon agar masuk kedalam rumahnya. Jihoon hanya diam saat ditarik oleh Jinyoung.

.

.

Jinyoung dan Jihoon duduk disofa dengan tv yang masih menyala. Jihoon masih saja merengut kesal yang terlihat kucu dimata Jinyoung. Jinyoung menghela nafasnya lagi, entah sudah keberapa kalinya. Ditatapnya Jihoon yang memalingkan wajahnya dari pandangan Jinyoung.

"Kau ini kenapa hmm?" Tanya Jinyoung lembut, Jihoon masih enggan menjawab. Jinyoung tersenyum kecil, usapnya pipi gembul Jihoon. Jihoon masih diam.

"Ayolah Jihoonie sayang, kau kenapa? Jika kau diam seperti ini, aku tak tau kesalahanku apa, jadi mau cerita?"

Ini kenapa Jihoon mau jadi kekasihnya dari seorang Bae Jinyoung. Orang yang lebih muda darinya ini selalu tau kelemahan Jihoon itu apa. Wajahnya tampan, dia tinggi, cukup populer juga pintar, makanya sekarang dia berada dikelas yang sama dengan Jihoon. Berkat otak cerdasnya dia bisa melompati atau istilah kerennya akselerasi.

Jihoon menatap Jinyoung yang juga menatapnya dengan pandangan yang membuat pipi Jihoon sedikit merona.

"Aku kesal denganmu" Ucap Jihoon, Jinyoung diam menunggu Jihoon melanjutkan ucapannya

"Aku kesal karna kau meninggalkanku disekolah yang mulai sepi dan kau lebih memilih pulang duluan" Lanjutnya, Jinyoung tersenyum lega karna tau alasan Jihoon merajuk seperti ini. Jinyoung menarik tubuh Jihoon untuk ia peluk. Jihoon pun tidak menolak.

"Jadi kau kesal karna aku meninggalkanmu disekolah?" Tanya Jinyoung yang dibalas anggukan oleh Jihoon.

"Maaf ya, ku kira kau sudah pulang dengan Hyungseob hyung. Dan ponselku tadi mati, jadi aku tidak bisa memberitahumu. Maaf ya" Ujar Jinyoung sambil mengeratkan pelukannya, Jihoon sih nyaman-nyaman saja diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Pulang apanya, yang ada aku dikurung diruang osis oleh si pak tua itu. Dan ia lebih memilih pergi kencan daripada membantuku. Padahal itukan tugasnya dia juga" Gerutu Jihoon, Jinyoung terkekeh saat tau siapa pak tua yang Jihoon maksud.

"Jika Jaehwan hyung mendengarmu memanggilnya seperti itu, dia pasti akan menceramahimu" Jihoon melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jinyoung dengan tatapan sebalnya.

"Kau tidak merasakan apa yang aku rasakan Baejin. Coba kau jadi aku, pasti kau akan sama sepertiku" Jinyoung sedikit tertawa dan kembali memeluk tubuh Jihoon.

"Iyaiya. Jadi, kau tak marah lagi kepadaku? Aku sudah dimaafkan?" Tanya Jinyoung, Jihoon diam beberapa detik dan kemudian mengangguk lucu.

"Hn. Karna aku tidak bisa lama-lama dengan Baejin" Jihoon mengeratkan pelukannya, Jinyoung mencium kepala Jihoon.

"Aigoo lucunya~ kau ini kekasih siapa sih?" Ucap Jinyoung sambil menggoyangkan pelukannya kekanan dan kiri.

"Kekasihnya Bae Jinyoungie" Ucap Jihoon dengan lucu, Jinyoung tertawa karna suara Jihoon yang seperti anak kecil lima tahun.

"Jangan merajuk lagi ya" Pinta Jinyoung, Jihoon menganggukan kepalanya lucu.

.

.

Oke, kita tinggalkan mereka berdua yang masih asik berpelukan seakan tidak mau ada yang memisahkan. Dasar anak muda.

.

.

.

.

 **NAE MAEUMSOGE JOJANG~~**

 **Aku kembali dengan ff BaeJinhoon lagi:3 Respon dari ff kemarin lumayan kurang yaa~ gak papa mungkin karna aku masih baru:D**

 **Yang ini semoga readernim suka ya^^/**

 **Review?**

 **Babychickjojang.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Menggigit**

 **Cast :**

 **Bae Jinyoung x Park Jihoon**

 **Produce 101 Season 2 – T. YAOI, AU, OOC, and Typo. Romance gagal.**

.

.

.

Hari ini, kebetulan Jisung dan Woojin mendapat giliran untuk selfcam, mereka berdua mewawancarai teman-teman segrupnya termasuk Jinyoung dan Jihoon.

Tapi pada saat mewawancarai Jinyoung, Jisung malah menanyai tentang Lee Daehwi. Ini justru membuat mood Jihoon yang tadinya baik, sedikit tidak baik.

Jisung dan Woojin mengalihkan kameranya kearah Jihoon. Jihoon yang pada saat itu menggunakan bantal leher yang ada kupluknya terlihat sangat lucu sekali. Hal ini tidak luput dari penglihatan Jinyoung.

Jinyoung mendekati Jihoon yang sedang diwawancarai oleh Munjisung. Mereka berdua yang menamai selfcamnya seperti itu.

"Ah~ lagi, kenapa kamu memakai itu? Lucu sekali. Rasanya aku ingin menggigitmu." Ujar Jinyoung, Jihoon hanya menatap Jinyoung dengan bibir yang sedikit dimajukan. Jihoon sedikit bete sama Jinyoung omong-omong.

Jinyoung yang gemas dengan Jihoon pun menggigit tangan Jihoon, Jihoon mengaduh kesakitan. Jinyoung hanya tertawa melihatnya. Ini anak gak peka.

.

.

Latihan sudah selesai satu jam yang lalu. Para trainee sudah kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Jihoon sekarang sedang duduk diranjangnya dengan tab berada ditangannya. Entah apa yang dilakukan si manis ini. Fokus sekali.

Jinyoung yang baru saja dari kamar mandi, melihat si manisnya sedang duduk diranjangnya dengan melihat tab yang ada ditangannya. Jinyoung akhirnya memutuskan duduk dan memeluk tubuh sosok manis itu dari samping dan menyimpan dagunya dibahu milik Jihoon.

"Sedang apa? Serius sekali." Ucap Jinyoung, Jihoon melirik sekilas kearah Jinyoung, dan kembali sibuk dengan tabnya.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Jihoon seenaknya. Jinyoung mengernyitkan dahinya, Jihoonnya ini kenapa pasti terjadi sesuatu, pikirnya.

"Jihoonie hyung, kenapa?" Tanya Jinyoung sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Jihoon diam tidak menjawab.

"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan lagi?" Jihoon masih diam.

"Ayolah, kau ini kenapa sayang?" Rengek Jinyoung, Jihoon menoleh kearah Jinyoung dengan tatapan marah tapi jatuhnya malah ke lucu. Jinyoung yang natap kan jadi gemes.

"Aku kesal denganmu, karna wawancara tadi." Ucap Jihoon. Jinyoung mengernyitkan dahinya lagi, bingung.

"Yang mana?"

"Ish.. Jangan pura-pura lupa gitu deh Baejin." Ucap Jihoon sebal.

"Yang- oh~ yang Jisung hyung menanyai pendapatku tentang Daehwi itu?" Tanya Jinyoung, Jihoonnya diam berarti iya.

"Eyy.. Kau cemburu ya?" Goda Jinyoung sambil mencolek dagu Jihoon.

"Apa?! Aku tidak!" Ucapan dengan perbuatan sungguh diluar dugaan. Ucapan Jihoon bisa bohong, tapi pipinya yang memerah itu tidak bisa bohong.

"Bohong. Pipimu memerah tuh." Tunjuk Jinyoung kearah pipi Jihoon. Jihoon menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, malu pemirsa. Jinyoung tertawa karna Jihoon bertingkah malu-malu seperti itu. Jadi pengen ngigit lagi, pikir Jinyoung.

"Jangan ditutup seperti itu wajahnya. Aku jadi tidak bisa lihat wajah manismu, hyung." Jinyoung berusaha melepaskan tangan Jihoon dari wajahnya.

"Ish.. Apaan sih Baejin!"

"Nah seperti itu dong. Dengar ya, Jisung hyung mewawancaraiku seperti itu karna Jisung hyung ingin tau, aku menilai seorang Lee Daehwi itu seperti apa. Tapi hatiku hanya untuk kamu kok babe." Jihoon mendelik kearah Jinyoung karna gombalan receh dari kekasihnya ini.

"Gombalanmu sangat receh sekali, Baejin."

"Tapi kau cinta kan?"

"Udah ah Baejin, naik sana keranjangmu. Kau mempersempit ranjangku saja. Sana naik." Usir Jihoon sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Jinyoung yang terusir pun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau mengusirku, hyung?" Jihoon mengangguk.

"Tapi aku masih rindu padamu."

"Ya tuhan, demi apa Bae Jinyoung. Kita ini satu tim satu kamar pula." Ucap Jihoon tak habis pikir.

"Aku masih gemas denganmu. Apalagi saat kau menggunakan bantal leher yang ada kupluknya itu. Rasanya aku ingin mengigitmu lagi, hyung." Ucap Jinyoung menarik tubuh Jihoon dan menenggelamkan ke leher Jihoon.

"Yak, Jinyoung geli. Kau ini lama-lama seperti vampir ya." Ucap Jihoon sambil berusaha melepaskan Jinyoung yang ingin menginggitnya.

Jinyoung mendongak dan menatap Jihoon lembut. Jihoon menatap balik Jinyoung. Jinyoung mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Jihoon, Jihoon sedikit gugup karna Jinyoung mendekat wajahnya.

Jinyoung semakin menghapus jarak yang ada diantara mereka dan...

"YAK! SAKIT BAE JINYOUNG!"

Bae Jinyoung dengan teganya mengigit pipi Park Jihoon. Bukan mencium yang diharapkan oleh Jihoon.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Jihoon ngegemesin asli di selfcamnya Munjisung:3 Pengen bawa pulang, tapi takut dibanting Jinyoung bawa pacarnya kabur:'v Jinyoung juga lagi, kenapa kudu pake gigit-gigitan segalaaaaaaaa daku gak kuat!**

 **Semoga suka dengan ff ini reader-reader tercintah.**

 **Sekian,**

 **Babychickjojang.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sick**

 **Cast :**

 **Bae Jinyoung x Park Jihoon**

 **Ahn Hyungseob**

 **Produce 101 Season 2 – T. YAOI, AU, OOC, and Typo. Romance gagal.**

.

.

.

Pagi ini, Jihoon sangat malas sekali untuk bangun dari ranjangnya. Badannya sedikit hangat, sepertinya dia demam. Terdengar ketukan pintu kamar Jihoon dan setelahnya Jihoon mendengar pintu kamarnya itu terbuka, pasti ibu, pikir Jihoon.

"Jihoonie, kenapa belum bangun? Ibu sudah membangunkanmu dari tadi loh." Ucap ibu Jihoon sambil menghampiri dan duduk diranjang Jihoon yang masih terbaring dengan selimut yang menggulung tubuh mungilnya.

"Jihoonie tidak enak badan bu." Jawab Jihoon serak. Ibu Jihoon mengulurkan tangannya ke kening Jihoon, dan sedikit terkejut karna benar apa kata anaknya ini, ia demam.

"Kau demam, Jihoonie. Kalau begitu tidak usah masuk sekolah saja ya?" Jihoon hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Kepalanya sudah mulai pusing.

"Nanti ibu akan beritahu Hyungseob, jika kau tidak bisa hadir hari ini. Ibu buatkan bubur ya?" Jihoon lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk. Ibu Jihoon meninggalkan Jihoon dan pergi ke dapur untuk membuat bubur yang sebelumnya membetulkan bantal dan selimut Jihoon agar Jihoon lebih nyaman.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ibu Jihoon kembali ke kamar Jihoon dengan bubur, air putih dan obat penurun panas untuk Jihoon.

"Jihoonie, ayo makan dulu." Ucap Ibu Jihoon sambil menyimpan bubur diatas meja yang ada didekat ranjang Jihoon. Jihoon sedikit mengerang karna acar tidurnya terganggu.

"Bangun dulu sayang, setelah makan dan minum obat, nanti tidur lagi. Ayo Jihoonie." Ibu Jihoon menarik pelan tangan Jihoon, Jihoon bangun dan duduk diranjangnya. Punggunya ia sandarkan kebelakang yang sebelumnya sudah ada bantal. /ngertikan ya? :v/

Ibu Jihoon mulai menyuapkan buburnya pada Jihoon. Jihoon tidak langsung membuka mulutnya, karna demi apa mulutnya ini sangat pahit asal kalian tau. Ibunya sedikit tersenyum karna tingkah Jihoon ini.

"Buka mulutmu, Jihoonie."

"Aku tidak mau bu, rasanya mulutku ini pahit."

"Jika tidak dimakan buburnya, bagaimana bisa minum obat? Hanya lima suap, ibu janji." Jihoon menatap ibunya, ibunya menatap balik dengan senyum yang sungguh membuat hati Jihoon jadi hangat.

"Dua suap."

"Lima."

"Ayolah ibu, dua suap saja itu cukup membuatku kenyang." Jihoon ini sedikit keras kepala omong-omong. Ibunya menghela nafas.

"Tiga suap, ok?" Pinta ibunya, Jihoon akhirnya mengangguk dan memasukkan bubur itu kedalam mulutnya. Jihoon mengernyitkan keningnya saat bubur itu masuk, tuh kan pahit, batin Jihoon.

Saat ibu Jihoon akan menyuapkan suapan yang ketiga, Jihoon menolak dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ini baru suapan yang kedua, Jihoonie."

"Jihoonie kenyang bu." Ibunya menghela nafas lagi, akhirnya ibu Jihoon menyimpan bubur yang masih banyak itu dan mengambil air putih dan obat penurun panas.

"Yasudah. Sekarang minum obat, setelah itu Jihoonie tidur lagi." Jihoon mengambil obat dari tangan ibunya dan langsung meminumnya. Ibu Jihoon membantu Jihoon kembali berbaring diranjangnya, dan membenarkan letak selimutnya.

"Ibu sudah menghubungi Hyungseob tadi. Apa sebaikanya Ibu hubungi Jinyoung juga?" Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak setuju.

"Jangan bu, hari ini Jinyoung ada ujian dikelasnya. Jadi jangan biarkan dia bolos." Ucap Jihoon yang diangguki oleh ibunya.

"Yasudah, ibu pergi dulu ya. Sekarang Jihoonie tidur." Jihoon mengangguk dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

.

.

Jinyoung berjalan dikoridor menuju kelas kekasihnya. Ini waktunya jam makan siang omong-omong, jadi Jinyoung bisa bebas keluar dari kelasnya. Jinyoung itu angkatan kedua kekasihnya angkatan terakhir, jadi otomatis letak kelas Jinyoung dan kekasihnya juga berbeda.

Jinyoung sekarang berada dideretan kelas angkatan akhir, ia berjalan dengan santai melewati kakak-kakak kelasnya yang melihat dirinya dengan tatapan berbeda-beda.

Ada yang menatapnya bingung, kagum, dan sebal -ini fans dari kekasihnya. Jinyoung sih cuek-cuek saja. Menganggap tatapan kakak kelasnya itu hanya angin lalu.

Jinyoung sudah sampai dikelas 3-2, kelas kekasihnya. Pada saat Jinyoung akan masuk kedalam, Hyungseob selaku teman dari kekasihnya sudah muncul dihadapannya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Hai hyung. Jihoon hyung mana?" Tanya Jinyoung pada teman kekasihnya ini. Hyungseob mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Loh, Jihoon tidak menghubungimu ya kalau dia sekarang tidak hadir karna sakit?" Itu entah pertanyaan atau pernyataan yang Hyungseob sampaikan pada adik kelas yang merangkap kekasih temannya ini.

Jinyoung membulatkan matanya dan menggeleng.

"Jihoon hyung tidak menghubungiku."

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang menghubunginya, gampang kan?" Ujar Hyungseob yang diangguki oleh Jinyoung.

Jinyoung segera mengambil ponselnya dan langsung menghubungi kekasihnya itu. Jinyoung menunggu Jihoon mengangkat teleponnya, tetapi hanya suara operator yang dia dengar bukan suara kekasih manisnya.

"Ponselnya tidak aktif hyung." Ucap Jinyoung,

"Mungkin Jihoon se- YAK BAE JINYOUNG! KAU MAU PERGI KEMANA HAH?!" Teriak Hyungseob pada Jinyoung yang tiba-tiba langsung meninggalkannya.

"KE RUMAH JIHOON HYUNG! DAN TOLONG SAMPAIKAN PADA GURU DIKELASKU, KATAKAN BAHWA AKU IJIN." Teriak Jinyoung sambil berlari. Hyungseob mendengus ditempatnya.

"Anak kurang ajar." Gumam Hyungseob.

.

.

Rasanya Jinyoung ingin segera sampai rumah Jihoon. Pantesan saja, ponselnya tadi pagi tidak dibombardir oleh pesan yang dikirim Jihoon. Yang selalu menanyai Jinyoung sudah bangun apa belum, sudah sarapan apa belum, mengingatkannya untuk menggunakan dasi, karna Jinyoung selalu lupa dengan hal itu. Ternyata kekasihnya itu sakit.

Jinyoung masih berlari diarea sekolah menuju gerbang. Entah sudah berapa siswa yang ia tabrak, Jinyoung tidak peduli. Yang ia khawatirkan hanya kekasihnya yang sedang sakit sekarang.

Akhirnya Jinyoung sudah keluar dari gerbang sekolah yang untungnya tidak ada penjaga yang biasa berjaga disitu. Jinyoung langsung menuju halte.

Dewi fortuna sepertinya sedang memihak Jinyoung sekarang, sesampainya dihalte, bus menuju rumah Jihoon sudah mejeng disana. Tanpa babibu Jinyoung langsung naik dan bus itu langsung melesat pergi, wuuuss. /eh? Wkwk/

.

.

Jinyoung sudah sampai dikediaman kelurga Park, rumah kekasihnya. Dengan nafas yang masih tidak beraturan Jinyoung mengetuk pintu coklat didepan. Menunggu orang yang didalam membukakan pintunya.

CEKLEK

"Eh, Jinyoungie?" Ibu Jihoon sedikit terkejut mendapati kekasih dari anaknya ini ada didepan rumahnya. Jinyoung menundukkan badannya pada Nyonya Park, ibu Jihoon. Calon mertuanya, ekhem

"Ini belum saatnya pulang sekolah kan? Kenapa kau sudah pulang, Jinyoungie?" Tanya ibu Jihoon, Jinyoung menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Memang belum bu. Kata Hyungseob hyung, Jihoon hyung sakit. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk pergi kesini. Tapi aku sudah ijin kok bu." Ucap Jinyoung, ibu Jihoon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ohiya, Jinyoung memanggil ibu Jihoon dengan sebutan ibu juga. Ini perintah dari Nyonya Park sendiri, pacar anakku berarti anakku juga, begitu katanya.

"Ah begitu ya. Tadi ibu ingin menghubungimu, tapi kata Jihoon kau sedang ada ujian. Jihoon tidak ingin kau membolos pada saat ujian, jadi ibu hanya menghubungi Hyungseob. Sekarang kau pergilah keatas. Jihoon ada dikamarnya, mungkin sedang tidur. Ibu akan pergi ke dapur untuk membuat minuman untukmu." Jinyoung menganggukan kepalanya dan pergi menuju tangga.

Belum sampai tangga terakhir, Ibu Jihoon sudah menginstrupsi Jinyoung.

"Ohiya, Jinyoungie. Kalau bisa, bangunkan Jihoon sekalian. Saatnya minum obat." Ucap Ibu Jihoon dari arah dapur.

"Baik, bu."

.

Jinyoung membuka pintu kamar Jihoon dan menyembulkan kepalanya. Benar apa kata ibu Jihoon, kekasihnya ini sedang tidur dengan selimut yang menggulung tubuh imut Jihoon.

"Jihoon hyung?" Panggil Jinyoung pelan. Ia menghampiri ranjang Jihoon dan mendudukkan dirinya. Jinyoung mengibaskan?/ surai yang menghalangi jidat Jihoon. Jinyoung mencoba menempelkan tangannya ke kening Jihooon.

"Masih panas." Gumam Jinyoung.

Jinyoung menjauhkan tangannya, dan mencoba membangunkan Jihoon dari tidur cantiknya dengan menepuk-nepuk pipi gembil kekasihnya.

"Jihoon hyung, bangun." Masih tidak ada respon dari Jihoon, Jinyoung belum menyerah.

"Jihoonie.. bangun sayang." Terdengar erangan dari sipemilik nama.

"Enghh.. Aku masih ingin tidur bu, kepalaku masih pusing." Jinyoung terkekeh ditempatnya.

"Aku bukan ibumu, aku Jinyoung." Mendengar nama Jinyoung, mata Jihoon langsung terbuka lebar. Matanya langsung membulatkan matanya lucu. Sejak kapan Jinyoung ada dikamarnya?

"Jinyoung? Ini benar kau?" Tanya Jihoon, ia bangun dari acara terbaringnya.

"Ya, ini aku. Bae Jinyoungmu." Jawab Jinyoung sambil menatap Jihoon. Jinyoung meringis didalam hatinya melihat mata kekasihnya yang biasanya bersinar sekarang sedikit sayu.

"Kenapa kau disini? Ini belum saatnya pulang sekolah kan?" Jihoon masih belum percaya Jinyoungnya ada disini. Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Jihoon, ibu Jihoon sudah masuk dengan membawa nampan yang ada bubur untuk makan siang Jihoon, air putih, obat dan sirup jeruk untuk Jinyoung.

"Jihoonie sudah bangun? Ibu periksa dulu, panasnya sudah turun apa belum?" Ibunya memeriksa keadaan Jihoon.

"Masih panas. Diminum lagi ya obatnya. Sebelumnya, makan dulu bubur yang ibu bawa ya. Apa mau ibu suapi lagi?" Saat hendak mengambil bubur, Jinyoung langsung mengambil alih bubur itu.

"Biar aku saja bu." Ucap Jinyoung,

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu ibu pergi ya. Jangan manja sama Jinyoung, Jihoonie." Ucap ibunya membuat Jihoon mendecak dan memajukan bibirnya. Akhirnya ibu Jihoon keluar dari kamar Jihoon. Meninggalkan mereka berdua. Jinyoung menatap Jihoon dengan bubur ditangannya.

"Sekarang makan ya, hyung." Jihoon menggeleng, Jinyoung mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kenapa hyung?" Jihoon malah memasang wajah cemberut. Jinyoung jadi gemas sendiri lihatnya.

"Aku tidak mau, mulutku masih pahit."

"Hanya beberapa suap hyung. Kalau tidak dimakan kasihan ibu, ibu sudah capek-capek buat bubur untukmu." Ucap Jinyoung, Jihoon masih belum mau membuka mulutnya.

"Dua suap."

"Lima."

"Dua."

"Lima, Jihoonie hyung."

"Dua, atau tidak sama sekali." Jinyoung menghela nafasnya. Keras kepala, pikir Jintoung.

"Baiklah. Dua suap, setelah itu minum obat dan tidur. Bonus pelukan hangat dariku, Call?"

"Call!"

Jinyoung menyuapkan bubur itu pada Jihoon, Jihoon membuka mulutnya dengan senang hati. Jihoon sudah memakan buburnya, benar hanya dua suap. Tidak kurang tidak lebih. Jinyoung akhirnya menyimpan bubur itu dan mengambil obat demam Jihoon. Jihoon meminumnya tanpa lama-lama.

"Semangat sekali." Ejek Jinyoung, Jihoon mengendikkan bahunya dan memberikan gelas kosong itu pada Jinyoung. Jinyoung menyimpan gelas itu didekat bubur yang diletakkan diatas meja.

"Karna aku sudah tidak sabar dipeluk Baejiiiiinn." Jinyoung yang gemas pun mencubit pelan pipi Jihoon. Jinyoung naik keranjang Jihoon. Jihoon menggeserka tubuhnya memberi ruang untuk Jinyoung. Jinyoung mulai memeluk tubuh hangat Jihoon yang langsung dibalas oleh Jihoon.

"Kalau sakit, hyung jadi semakin manja." Ucap Jinyoung sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Jihoon tersenyum dipelukannya.

"Biar saja."

"Cepat sembuh ya." Ucap Jinyoung sambil mencium pucuk kepala Jihoon. Jihoon mengangguk lucu.

"Yasudah, sekarang hyung tidur. Kan sudah kupeluk."

"Iya, saranghae Baejin." Ucap Jihoon dipelukkan Jinyoung sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Nado, Jihoonie." Balas Jinyoung dan mulai memejamkan matanya menyusul Jihoon mengarungi dunia mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END.**

 **Apa ini? Bukannya lanjut yg Cheer Up malah lanjut yg ini:v Untuk yg Cheer Up, aku belum menemukan pencerahanxD hahaha.**

 **Sudah siap untuk malam ini? :'D Jujur! Aku belum siap Produce101 udahan:') Tapi apa bileh buat:'D Terimakasih yg udah fav+foll+review diff sebelumnya, aku harap yang ini lebih banyak lagi yang suka. Amin!**

 **P.s : Aku males baca ulang, jadi kalo banyak typonya mohon dimaklum:'v**

 **Sekian,**

 **Babychickjojang.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gift**

 **Cast :**

 **Bae Jinyoung x Park Jihoon**

 **T. YAOI. AU. OOC. Typo. Romance. Fluff. Gagal**

 **(선물 (Gift) - Choi Jaewoo, Byun Hyunmin,**

 **Kim Taewoo, Kim Chan)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _The day I met you for the first time_

 _That time felt like dream_

 _Filled with good fluttering feelings_

 _Everyday seems like a miracle_

.

Jinyoung masih ingat saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Jihoon. Pada saat penerimaan siswa baru, dan Jihoon yang bertugas sebagai petugas kesehatan. Jinyoung yang pada dasarnya selalu sarapan pagi, pada hari itu ia tidak sempat sarapan karna ia telat bangun.

Dan berakhirlah dengan ia dirangkul oleh teman satu kelompoknya ke pinggir lapangan menuju petugas kesehatan. Iya, Bae Jinyoung hampir saja tepar alias pingsan.

Jihoon yang memang paling dekat dengan posisinya langsung membantu. Dan mendudukkan Jinyoung pada karpet plastik yang sudah disediakan. Jinyoung masih diantara sadar dan tidak sadar.

"Kau masih merasa pusing?" Tanyanya, Jinyoung mendongak dan matanya langsung membulat saat tau siapa petugas kesehatan itu.

Jihoon mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, malu juga ditatap oleh maba yang tampan. Jihoon berdehem, dan Jinyoung tersadar.

"I-iya, sunbae. Kepalaku sedikit pusing." Jawab Jinyoung tergagap, Jihoon dengan sigap mengambil air minum dan memberikan obat pada Jinyoung.

"Kalau begitu, minumlah obatnya." Ucapnya dengan senyum yang mengalihkan dunia Jinyoung. Lagi-lagi Jinyoung tidak fokus, senyumnya sangat tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantung Jinyoung.

"Te-terima kasih, sunbae." Jihoon mengangguk dan jangan lupakan dengan senyuman yang membuat Jinyoung lupa daratan. Jinyoung harap ini bukan mimpi dan jika memang ini mimpi, jangan bangunkan ia.

.

 _You , who constantly stood in the same spot_

 _Always made me smile_

 _Although I don't express my self well_

 _Thank you for being here_

 _._

Jinyoung tersenyum saat melihat Jihoon melambaikan tangannya diujung koridor kelas dua. Jinyoung dan Jihoon itu beda satu tahun, Jihoon tingkat tiga dan Jinyoung dua.

Jihoon masih tersenyum ditempatnya, membuat Jinyoung mau tak mau ikut tersenyum. Jinyoung menghampiri Jihoon. Senyum Jihoon semakin lebar saat Jinyoung sudah dihadapannya, membuat Jinyoung mengacak surai coklat terangnya Jihoon dengan gemas.

"Sudah lama?" Tanya Jinyoung sambil membereskan rambut Jihoon yang sedikit berantakan karnanya. Jihoon sedikit mendongak dan menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku baru saja sampai, saat kau keluar dari kelasmu." Jinyoung mengangguk dan langsung mengenggam tangan Jihoon. Jihoonya sih biasa-biasa saja. Sudah biasa.

"Ayo, pulang." Ajak Jinyoung yang diangguki oleh Jihoon.

"Ayo." Jihoon melangkahkan tapi tidak jadi saat Jinyoung malah menariknya. Jihoon menoleh kearah Jinyoung dengan dahi berkerut.

"Katanya ingin pulang, ayo."

"Jihoon hyung.." Jihoon mengedipkan matanya lucu, saat Jinyoung memanggilnya.

"Hn?"

"Terima kasih.." Ucap Jinyoung menatap manik Jihoon lembut. Jihoon mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Untuk?"

"Terima kasih, telah hadir disini. Dihidupku." Jinyoung berkata dengan tulus dan tersenyum lembut. Membuat Jihoon membalas senyuman, _kekasihnya_.

.

 _I can't believe it , the love that you gave me_

 _Because I was so lacking_

 _May the road we walk never hurt again_

 _Forever I will sing for you_

.

Saat ini Jinyoung dan Jihoon sedang berjalan menuju rumah Jihoon. Dengan tangan yang saling bertautan. Arah rumah mereka sebenarnya tidak searah, tapi ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan Jinyoung untuk mengantar Jihoon pulang, walaupun dengan berjalan kaki. Bukankah itu lebih romantis dibanding dengan naik kendaraan?

"Baejin.." Panggil Jihoon sambil menatap Jinyoung yang lebih tinggi darinya. Jinyoung menoleh.

"Ada apa?"

"Bernyanyi untukku." Jinyoung mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Tanya heran, Jihoon mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ayolah.." Rengek Jihoon, mereka berhenti sejenak.

"Inginku nyanyikan lagu apa?"

"Apa saja, yang penting kau nyanyi." Jinyoung terkekeh dan mulai bernyanyi.

" _Mitgiji anha niga jueossdeon sarang_

 _neomuna bujokhaessdeon nayeossgie_

 _uri geotneun giri dasin apeuji anhgil_

 _eonjekkaji neomaneul wihae noraehalge._ "

Jihoon tersenyum lebar saat Jinyoung menyelesaikan nyanyiannya.

"Sudah kan?" Jihoon mengangguk dan menarik tangan Jinyoung melanjutkan jalannya.

"Aku selalu suka suara Baejin." Ujar Jihoon sambil mengapit lengan Jinyoung. Jinyoung tersenyum dan mengacak surai kekasih manisnya.

.

 _When time passes by and I become a memory_

 _Will you still smile and hold my hand ?_

 _If I can be with you_

 _Then I'm not afraid of anything_

.

Mereka berdua masih dalam perjalanan pulang, rumah Jihoon itu sebenarnya lumayan jauh dari sekolah, lima belas menit jika menggunakan bus, dan dua puluh lima menit jika berjalan kaki.

Tapi entah kenapa, mau Jinyoung baik Jihoon memilih untuk berjalan kaki. Padahal jam sudah menunjukkan jam setengah delapan malam, dan mereka berdua belum sampai dirumah masing-masing.

Hening menyelimuti mereka, tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suaranya. Yang terdengar hanya suara hewan-hewan malam.

"Jihoon hyung.." Jinyoung mengeluarkan suaranya, Jihoon menoleh.

"Apa?"

"Jika aku sudah tak bersamamu lagi, dan aku sudah menjadi kenanganmu. Apa kau masih akan tersenyum dan selalu mengenggam tangannku seperti ini?" Tanya Jinyoung sambil menunjukkan tautan tangan mereka. Jihoon menatap Jinyoung lama.

"Aku akan selalu tersenyum dan selalu mengenggam tanganmu. Karna aku yakin, kau akan selalu bersamaku. Jadi, aku tak takut pada apapun itu." Ujar Jihoon menatap Jinyoung dengan lembut sambil meremas tangan Jinyoung.

"Kemari, biar ku peluk."

Jinyoung memeluk tubuh Jihoon. Jihoon membalas pelukan Jinyoung dengan senang hati.

.

 _I can't believe it , the love I received_

 _Now I'll be the one to go towards you_

 _No matter what others say , you are the only one for me_

 _Remember me ... And you're the only one for my life_

.

.

.

.

.

 **END.**

 **Hallo! Lanjut ff yang ini dulu:'v Yang Cheer Up! Masih dalam tahap pengerjaan :v haha**

 **Aku rindu moment Winkdeep:") Kebanyakan moment Jinhwi, gak bisa diginiin akutu:") Aku suka Jinhwi, tapi gak terlalu :v Oh! Ini dari lagunya mas-mas mantan loh... Dengerin deh, bakalan nagih. Serius! Kalo yang udah denger sih bagus:D**

 **Typo Everytime, Everywhere~~**

 **Sekian,**

 **Babychickjojang.**


End file.
